Heartbroken The Chuck Bass Story
by Clarista
Summary: TV SHOW: based after epi 10, when Chuck Bass runs away to Monaco. In this fic he goes off to see his mother. She is a hot aristocratic rebel, the parent Chuck takes after. She is in on the CB story n vows to win B for C, later N shows up. ChuckBlair
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I hear we will not see Chuck for a good couple of weeks since he isn't in epi 10 and X-mas break n no new Gossip Girl epi. Well I for one am MADLY IN LOVE with Chuck Bass n can't take it much longer. Anyway this fic is my coping. This is based after epi 10 and contain a few light spoilers, so um SPOILER WARNING!

Chuck has gone to Monaco and in this fic instead of reverting back to his old days, he is off to see his mother. Nate is supposed to join him. He doesn't in this chapter, but to stay consistent with the show I thought I should bring him for the next chapter or two.

Chuck was announced into a lavish living room, inside of which two women sat who just moments before, had been energetically engaged in a conversation of great importance. In their mind anyway. Upon his arrival they stopped promptly and the younger of the two sprang up. With her arms wide open she very near sprinted to the doorway and invited her handsome son into an embrace. Chuck did not resist and within seconds was being showered by kisses and a great many terms of endearment. It took a full minute or two before the former Mrs. Bass (now once again Amelia Sophia Hesse-Cassel) was satisfied and pulled away to do the unnecessarily introduction between her son and the lady who was known to him as Princess Caroline of Monaco. He greeted her in the gentle manner he had long ago learned, and allowed her to take a moment to gush over how so very handsome and well bred he appeared. She went on to press her thin lips against the sharp edges of his cheeks and ask after his father.

The princess was a woman of elegant features, though those that were sharp and hard. Nevertheless when well acquainted, she proved herself to be as warm and gentle as any woman could possibly be. His mother likewise, was the epitome of feministic affection, all that of it offered in the world was held within the lovely figure of a blond haired vixen, 36 years of age.

The sight of him brought both women much joy, for they had missed him dearly and had a great deal to share with him. As it appeared, the princess was to marry Chuck's mother's great-uncle, the Prince of Hanover. The two women, who had been so intimate of friends all these years, were to become family in a matter of months. Ms. Hess-Cassel was most overjoyed and claimed so very proudly and frequently that it had been she who had made the introduction and pressed both sides as was needed.

Chuck smiled and congratulated the princess as sincerely as he possibly could, but conversation involving the union of happy couples made him feel quite ill at the moment. His discomfort did not escape his mother, who was clearly not yet done with her outpour of affection for her son, and who felt alarmed at his being discontent in the smallest way. She pressed her slim figure against him and played with his hair affectionately, as though trying to repel evil with tender motherly love. Surprising to even Chuck, in spite of the terror that lurked inside of him, he couldn't help but smile. Her adorable ways were exactly what he had come down for; they were exactly what was needed for the present occasion.

"Oh darling you look ghastly. You should have called to tell me you planned to visit; I would have sent an escort. Though, I must admit that I cannot think of a single thing more pleasant than Herald announcing you. Diamond, did you really come alone? I though Nathaniel Archibald was due to accompany you on the next visit, his mother too. Mrs. Archibald has promised me to renew our once intimate friendship you know, I dare say she seeks my company as feverously as I seek hers…"

Chuck allowed his mother to go on this way for some time. He was not particularly paying attention and remained only for her ringing tangy little voice and playful cuddling. No remedy was to him greater than his mother's flustering. It allowed him, if just for a short while, to be a little boy again. As he marveled on this, he had to quickly remove a nasty thought that creeped its way through. It was a reminder of another beautiful female who had adorned him with a great deal of affection…just a few days before. It was a reminder of another's pouty lipped kisses on his cheeks. He did his best to not think such thoughts and to keep his focus on his mother and her own unique embrace. He wanted to stay that way forever and was even for a little while, contemplating staying in Monaco. He would be happy here, he knew he would…well maybe happy wasn't the right word. But he was sure as hell that he wouldn't be in great danger of emotion turmoil here and at the moment that was a sufficient substitute for happiness.

When Ms. Hess-Cassel believed her son sufficiently adorned over she went on to once again pursue the topic of the upcoming wedding. It appeared that for this very night, Ms. Hess-Cassel had planned the Princess an exquisite bridal shower and was expecting the caterers, entertainment and such to be arriving in a couple of hours. Chuck who had been looking forward to a day with his mother could not be any less pleased. He promptly asked to be excused and went off in search of his bedroom.

Once inside with the door shut he collapsed onto his comfortable bed. He lay there completely motionless and eventually drifted off to sleep. Few hours later he was awakened by the stream of light led in through magnificent windows whose curtains someone had opened. Through squinting eyes he saw the shining form of his mother.

"So grumpy when you wake up. You have always been so."

Ms. Hess-Cassel sat herself on the bed next to his irritated figure, reaching out to smooth away a fringe of hair on her son's forehead.

"You should let it grow longer. It suits you better."

"Why are you here mother?"

Ms. Hess-Cassel held Chuck's gaze for a while before answering.

"The house is going to be a circus for the rest of the day; I thought that maybe you and I can go up—"

"I'm fine mother. "

"You left NY without telling anyone, you're skin is grey and sallow, you've been quite and inattentive… Darling If there is anything, absolutely anything—"

"NO MOTHER! There is absolutely nothing you can do. Alright? How about you leave me alone and…"

"And what? Let you wallow?"

Chuck glared at her then buried his face in his pillow again, signifying the end to their conversation. His mother just laughed slapping his back playfully.

"Playing hard to get again? Didn't I tell you it's only acceptable when a woman behaves so? Diamond, if you didn't want my company you want not be here. Jealousy of Caroline is very unbecoming, and might I say, unnecessarily."

Chuck looked up at this, and Ms. Hess-Cassel's smile widened.

"I have no intention of returning home this evening. I've asked Charlotte to play hostess, and she being the lovely girl that she is, accepted graciously. Though I will remind you that I certainly am not blind to the fact that your well being might have bore some weigh in her decision…"

"Mother…"

Ms. Hess-Cassel just smiled at this and led her son's head onto her lap, stroking his dark hair.

"So who is the girl?"

Chuck froze, grateful that his face was not very visible to his mother. She laughed again, but this was a softer more gentle kind.

"I have been awaiting this for a very long time. You mister, are going to be a gentleman and play along. You will not deny this or spare me a single detail. Now hurry up son, tell me the tale; describe her magnificent hair, her powerful stare, her flirty flaky person. Tell me all about the sweet angel she appeared and the cunning devil she proved to be. Go on, tell me. Love is never so bitter than for one so young."

In spite of himself, Chuck turned to face his mother directly, his head still rested on her lap. She was smiling at him, looking very much like a teenager the way her hair was tucked behind her ears. He smiled back. Then together they burst out laughing.

"She went back to her boyfriend," Chuck said, unable to keep the bitter note out of his voice.

"Oh, darling…"

Chuck warped an arm around his mother and pressed his head against her stomach, feeling very much like he was eight-years old.

"I would be happy to see her happy. I would be fine if she…if she really wanted him. I would offer my most sincere blessing. I would."

"What a gallant little boy I've raised."

"Indeed mother. I wouldn't…even now I wouldn't…"

"Well than that's a shame."

"What?"

"Pardon darling, not what."

"Ma!"

"Look you have a big, huge heart. You have a beautiful soul, one of a true gentleman. If you really care for her and think that you own a part of her heart then why not? She could not do better."

"She could. She has."

"Funny, modesty was never one of your better qualities."

Chuck made a face at his mother, and she blew her tongue at him.

"At least you're mature enough for her," She pinched his hollow cheeks, noting how very beautiful her little boy was. She ran a finger down his jawline and gave a Chuck like smirk, "she cannot do better. For one you my son are devilishly handsome. What girl wouldn't dream to have you?"

"In bed maybe, but in no other place am I so welcome."

"Charles…how could you talk so."

Chuck would not meet her eyes and made a point to stare across the room at his reflection in the grand ivory mirror. Ms. Hess-Cassel didn't know what to say. She just watched him mournfully caressing his jaw bone.

"It appears mother that I am not a gentleman. I guess father is to thank."

"Stop it Charles. Let me tell you something. My dear son, there are few men who I believe more well bred than you. There are however a great many who have all the appearance of being so. If this girl does not recognize your worth and you believe that she never can, than you will do better without her." Now his mother leaned her face lower, so low that as she spoke into his ear, her lips would brush against it, "but I don't think that's the case. You have fine taste and if I am correct, she is a girl of sense, one you feel for due to her superiority of mind and understanding. For such girl you cannot step aside and let be. Darling it is your duty to make her see. Show her that you match her in mind and spirit. You cannot be proud."

"Shocking. Mother did I hear you right? Insinuating that I am a sort of Mr. Darcy. How amusing."

"Laugh as you may, but Darcy was no novice to arrogance. Such things are expected of one gifted with good looks and intellect. It doesn't however mean that you cannot put it all aside and win the girl of your dreams."

"Mother, you are too much of a girl. Always romanticizing everything. Let_ me_ tell _you_ something: there is nothing less romantic than seeing her fuck your best friend. Quite the fairytale, right mother?"

She didn't speak, but watched him with wide eyes, mouthing one word. When she finally had found her voice, repeated it out loud.

"Nathaniel? But he and Blair have been childhood sweethearts..."

At the mention of her name, Blair, Chuck reacted, but only slightly. His mother being the shrewd women that she was, saw it, and her eyes widened a great deal more.

"Oh my baby. Oh you poor thing." She drew him once again onto her lap, but pulled back for a fraction of a second, "but you said …she wanted you in bed? Does that—uh well does it?"

Chuck's face burnt at this point and would not speak. He gave her a shadow of a nod before disappearing under his bedspread. Despite the situation Ms. Hess-Cassel felt an irresistible urge to laugh, one she eventually gave into and fell laughing onto the clump under the blankets that was her son.

"Ma!" he cried in pain and eventually reappeared from underneath the coverings to glare at her. She only laughed harder and gently shoved him back with a long slim cream colored leg that was stretched out to its full length to reach his chest. Half annoyed and half amused, Chuck rolled away to get out of her line of fire and instead repaid his dear mother by tackled her to down and tickling her till she had great thick tears rolling down her cheeks and in shrieks of laughter and agony, threatened to ground him for a month. Once they had settled down and laughed their hearts out, Ms. Hess-Cassel turned again to her son, watching him with that Chuck-like smirk again.

"So you slept with your best-friend's pristine little virginal girlfriend?" he gave her the crooked smile he had for when his arm was caught down the cookie jar, she shook her head, chuckling. "I am half horrified that you would do this to Nate of all people, and well half impressed. How did you get Blair of all people to—wait, she wasn't drunk?"

"Of course not mother. I would not impose myself on her. Not ever. Besides I would have no intention of fucking myself over. She—"

"—is a girl of undeniable worth. Yes, she is. I was right, you do have fabulous taste child."

Chuck watched his mother, and she reached out again to touch his face, caressing his cheekbone with her thumb.

"No matter. Nathaniel is a good sort of boy, a very good sort of boy, but he is not much more than that. He was never worthy of a clever girl like that, never fit her well. I have always thought so. Oh darling will you be mad if I confess to having always wished for you to steal her away?"

"You jest mother. Nate is fine indeed. She couldn't be any more lucky."

"Ah, there you go with your modestly. Dear boy you have enough sense to know that Nate is no god for her, she is by far his superior, in mind _and_ spirit. I believe in honor and respect and loyalty, but there is never a worthier object to receive such things than one's own heart."

"Mother please, enough with the Austen innuendos."

"Choose as you will," Ms. Hess-Cassel got up from the bed and was about to reach the door when she gave a little start and stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned to Chuck with an uneasy smile.

"Darling, I must let you in on a little piece of information. Earlier I did not think much of it, believing that you were well aware, now however…oh no matter. Diamond, Nate called in while you were sleep and asked for permission to join you here. I gave him my heartily consent thinking that it was prearranged with you. I did not…could not suspect…"

Chuck felt the bottom of his stomach fall. Nate was at the moment the 2nd last person he wanted anywhere near his vicinity. This was not good news. Ms. Hess-Cassel gave him an apologetic smile and vowed to herself, that if Nate was going to be here, then she was going to have to repay her son and she knew just what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys, n glad u like Chuck's mommy :)

This Chap contains a few light spoilers for epi 11 so beware. It's a little short, sort of a prelude to the next when Nate appears, but um hope u enjoy it.

XXX

It was late afternoon and Chuck Bass was sprawled about his bed lazily channel surfing. He had rejected Herald's instructions and told him to inform his mother that he had no intention of leaving his room. He felt slightly guilty for the ditching of their plans and really the prospect of spending time with her was a fine thought indeed, but to do anything but gloom over the events of Sunday was not something he could manage just yet. It was settled in his mind that he was to watch TV and allow himself every few minutes or so, to replay the sight of _her_ in Nate's dirty arms. He would replay her purring voice that he had foolishly believed reserved for himself, as it would goat on Nate the Great, the gentleman….the sleazy winker. There was nothing to compare his ill state to on the occasions when Nate's wink was the memory that played. He would scowl and either increase the volume of the television, or go on a channel speed surfing fury.

With the TV volume as high as it eventually became, Chuck did not hear the knocking on his door, and thus was surprised to see his mother's figure at the slightly opened doorway.

"May I come in?"

"No you may not; but you will anyway."

She only smiled and disappeared behind the door again before kicking it gently to widen, and entering with a large ivory tray in her arms. Chuck promptly got up to help her, placing the tray and it equally exquisite contents on his bed. He then turned to ask her intent for –when he saw her clearly for the first time.

"Mother, what are you wearing?" he tried, though unsuccessfully to keep the disgust out of his voice.

Ms. Hesse-Cassel merely laughed.

"What a snob you are. Your father would hardly appreciate—"

"—Wait, that's father's?"

"Of course. I attended Princeton, in case you have forgotten."

Chuck said no more. He wasn't sure what she meant by it or how he, himself felt about this. Certainly it was discomforting to see that his mother kept in her possession one of Bart's old Yale Sweatshirt, and perhaps even more so to see a woman who lived in cashmere and silk grubbed down in such an old oversized garment. He could not deny that all this made him rather uncomfortable.

Before Chuck had made up his mind as to how he was going to approach his mother about this, his cell growled sending reminder that he had just received a text message. He rarely ever text people, except… He suddenly didn't feel like reaching for his phone and it took a suspicious glance from his mother to convince him to go ahead and check what it was. He surprised himself by hoping that it was Nate; that perhaps he wrote to say his plans for Monaco were off.

He had no such luck. It was Blair:

_Are you okay?_

Chuck stared at the line, unsure. He didn't dare think–but he couldn't resist from doing so—that she worried over him. For a moment, if just that, he was sure that she…but he couldn't. Not even for that moment could he give himself such false hope. His soul and all its consequences had been blackened and bruised, and he could not—would not—put himself through it again. He would rather revel on the agony of a love that could be, than shame himself to such level. No matter her meaning, he decided in no time that he would write her back and ensure her that all was well. She doesn't need to know otherwise, he assured himself, he could not bear her feeling _guilty._ He smiled cruelly as he text her back, though its evil intentions were directed towards himself and not her.

"What did she say?"

"It wasn't—"

"Was it that bad?"

"No," Chuck glared at her half annoyed, though it wasn't really because of her nor was it directed to her.

"It matters only that she wrote."

Ms. Hesse-Cassel now offered a bread slice she had buttered to him, and he took a bite. She took the rest and for a few seconds they chewed in silence.

"Father is getting married."

Ms. Hesse-Cassel didn't react to this. Not openly anyway. As she began to butter another bread slice however, Chuck could see her creamy fingers trembling ever so slightly.

"How lucky," she said finally, "do tell me how old _this _whore is. Every couple of years he goes down an age group or two. Before you know it dear old Barty will compete with the boys in your class. Do keep a close eye on Blair for me?"

"Mother," Chuck felt sick whenever _her _name was mentioned. It being so in a context of a dark joke twisted his stomach farther. "That was unnecessarily."

"I'm sorry, I really am diamond. I should never joke in regards to…I should never joke period. I am quite dreadful."

"Quite. Only father could be more dull."

Ms. Hesse-Cassel whipped him with the overlong sleeve of her sweater.

Chuck smiled sadly to himself before looking up to see a new buttered bread slice directed at his mouth. He shook his head in protest, but Ms. Hesse-Cassel would have none of it. In the end his determined stubbornness and hers resulted in his having a disgusting butter mustache, one he would naturally share with his mother as he attacked her with kisses all over her face. She shrieked and tried her best to duck out of the way, but Chuck was too strong for her and managed to come out on top in that exchange.

In mock anger Ms. Hesse-Cassel removed herself from his bed and off into his bathroom to wash her face, giving Chuck a chance to return to Blair's text again, staring at her words, the words she had taken the time to think up and write. He watched them with a strange feeling growing in his throat, one he was far from ready to welcome there. He watched none the less, knowing that had she not wanted to know, she would not have asked.

It was a quarter past noon when Blair finally left her bed that Monday. She hadn't overslept, but her body felt weak and unresponsive; she had thought it best to miss school for the day. This was not to pretend however that no other factors kept her away. Blair was perfectly aware of what lay ahead, and though she dreaded, she was also curious as to how it would all go down.

Nate had phoned her earlier in the morning. It was an awkward call, though sweet in its own way. She almost smiled. He thanked her for what they had shared and in the same breath went on to inform her that Chuck was gone, that he had fled the country. He told her that Chuck had gone over to visit his mother in Monaco, and to greaten her bewildered estate, he also said that he was taking a plane later in the day to accompany him. Blair had little to no time to ask all the hows and whats that she longed to have answered before, claiming that he had much to prepare for, Nate said his goodbyes and hung up. Feeling frustrated and confused she pulled her blankets higher over herself and wished herself asleep, but it was to no vail.

XXX

Blair had lay there for hours sometimes crying and others just angrily watching the view outside her window. She could not understand why Chuck left…or rather; she didn't_ want_ to be able to. She just couldn't imagine that Chuck Bass would be much affected by her breaking their relationship, and on the rare occasion that he liked her enough to be, she refused to believe that his ego would allow him to concede in such manner. In her mind, to think that she could possibly cause him to behave differently would require arrogance of the highest most deluded kind. She did not dare to think—she did not _want _to think. But she couldn't help herself.

Her heart got the better of her and before she had time to reconsider, she had text Chuck. The wait that resumed as she waited for her reply was her darkest hour of the day. When her ringtone informed her of the reply however, it took her a good couple of minutes before she could muster up the courage to read it.

_Why wouldn't I be ok?_

_One question: how did u fake __ur__ virginity?_

Blair's stomach hit the floor at these words. He knew, she thought blankly. He must have seen her and Nate going off... She buried her face in her hands at this and wept. Why? She wasn't sure. She convinced herself that it was fear; fear of a jealous Chuck telling Nate everything. At this she got up in search for her mother's sleeping pills.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hugs for all

Hope you like this Chapter, it's a bit longer, but there is much to cover ;) so um enjoy.

XXX

Chuck woke up that morning to hear his phone ringing. He would not have picked it up if it weren't for the figure of his mother, slowly stirring and hissing for him to pick up. Grudgingly he reached over to the bedside table and did as told, though the caller ID made him less willingly to do so.

"What in the world are you doing in Monaco and why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"Good morning to you too father."

At this his mother was jolted awake and watched him with wide eyes.

"Going away without even calling Charles? I'd assume you'd gone over to elope but I could never be so hopeful. What is it this time? Are you gambling, owe someone a little too much money? Is it drug related? I'm assuming it doesn't involve cops, not yet anyway. What the hell is going on?"

Chuck half listened and half watched his mother smoothing down her hair and that ugly large Yale sweater as she climbed off of his bed.

"I wanted to see mother," Chuck said flashing a grin at her, one she returned with a kiss on his forehead before descending his room.

"Why not take the jet? I didn't realize how much you cared for public transportation."

"I don't. I was in a hurry."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see mother. Is anything that is remotely explainable with affection so alien to you?"

"Excuse me?"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I'm late for brunch father, shall we talk another time?"

"Very well, I will give you a call later tonight. If you _are _in trouble you're going to tell me exactly what it is and we will deal with it then. Tell your mother I send my best."

There was nothing like Bart Bass' accusatory tone to wake one up in the morning. Chuck would have been only half annoyed, but with a morning like this it went full load. They were to expect Nate before brunch and Chuck had never looked forward to anything less. He could almost imagine how the day would go; sickened at the thought of Nate being in an awesome 'tapped some ass' mood. Chuck decided that he would have to be extra-cautious of his thoughts and actions else he might find his fist in collision with the pretty boy's jaw. He just hoped Nate wouldn't be up for sharing detail because then—

There was a knock on Chuck's door, interrupting his thoughts. Annoyed he told however it was to come in. It was a pretty bronze young woman. She held in her hands a silver basket full of bath fineries including a large white towel. Chuck almost smiled; he really had missed his mother's place.

After he was bathed, he stood in middle of the marble floored bathroom with only the white towel wrapped around his waist while the girl anointed him with some exotic fragrant oil his mother had put aside for him. She had her hands massaging his neck and bare torso and on occasion would press her small figure against his. Eventually her hands began to linger longer than necessarily and her hips thrust a little too far out. A wide grin formed on Chuck's face while his hands clasped onto hers, freezing them on his lower abdomen, where they skimmed the edge of his towel. He had a second to consider what he would do next, but didn't need nearly that long.

Chuck brought the pretty girls delicate fingered hands to his lips and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"_Maybe another time_."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes for about a second before her expression completely changed. Her lips formed a knowing smile and with that she turned around and did a booty shaking cat walked to the door. Before she disappeared however, she turned to him one last time and sent him a cute cover girl wink. She was obviously well aware of his reputation and seemed to think that he was merely playing coy. Chuck didn't mind; he was sure the girl would eventually come to use, well when he stopped thinking about _her, _anyway. Nevertheless he left the bathroom chuckling, but his amusement was short lived. Soon as he was in his room again, he became aware of Herald's presence. He was there to inform him that his mother wished to have him in the South Parlor in ten minutes. It appeared that they had company and that included more than Mr. Archibald.

At this point Chuck got anxious. He decided that if this addition to their company was _her_ than he would be taking his mother's jet to the Bermuda triangle and crashing it LOST style. He decided that he would not do pleasantries and make small talk. Oh no, he would merely walk in and then walk right out. He wouldn't even care how Nate reacted. There was no way he was going to face the two of _them._

While cursing his mother under his breath, Chuck dressed in his Sunday best, went on to the South Parlor. Once there however, he stopped in his tracks to stare at the person standing outside the great white doors. It was his mother dressed in a white Jackie Kennedy style suit matched with a wicked smile on her otherwise delicate face. She was talking on her cell phone in a hushed voice, and winked when her eyes fell on Chuck.

"I knew I could count on you. Make it tonight; she would be out of her mind to refuse your company….ah, yes yes. Goodbye."

Chuck raised his eyebrow at her and she drew him closer with her arm.

"Go ahead, look what I have cooked up for your dear old friend Nathaniel."

Chuck gave her a suspicious look before peering through the crack of the two doors. He had to look twice before he was sure of what he had seen.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Well she _is _family now…"

"Mother, if you think—"

"Oh relax darling. I would not dare try to help you get over Miss. Waldorf; she far too fine. She has no equal."

"Then what is—"

"Charlotte is a beautiful princess who happens to be so very unlucky in love. She has awful taste in men, always seeking the pretty ones…she has no prospects at the moment. Miss. Waldorf is fine, no doubt about it, but Nathaniel lacks in taste."

"Mother, it's rather foolish of you—"

"Charles darling I have known your friend for a very long time. I know just what he wants. Charlotte is a bit of Blair and a whole lot of Serena."

Chuck looked at her for a moment and she smiled. He knew that smile.

"Who were you on the phone with just now?"

"An old friend."

"An odd time for such conversations, no?"

Ms. Hesse-Cassel maintained her smile and walked on through the great doors, urging Chuck to follow her.

Upon his entering, Chuck's eyes fell to Nate who sent him a look he did not wish to return. Instead he gave him a quick nod before turning to the two others, who sat on their chairs as though they beneath them lay a jeweled throne. The first was the beautiful princess, her sun-kissed brown hair pulled back into an elegant though loose bun. Beside her sat her brother, a tall blond with striking features. The boy gave Chuck a crooked smile, one he returned, his spirits lifting a bit…a tiny bit.

"Hello Charles. Mother told us of your visiting; we could not wait any longer to wait on you. "

"You flatter me princess. Though I shall assume the honor as credit to my good looks."

Charlotte gave him a biting smile, while Pierre catching his eye, laughed.

"Charles, don't talk so. We are all family now; you must not tease our cousins in such manner. It is most incestuous and unbecoming. I apologize my darling Charlotte."

"No need cousin. I am only grateful that Mr. Archibald is much more a gentleman than the manner by which our dear cousin Charles presents himself with."

Chuck clenched his jaw at this. No, he did not care much for Charlotte's good opinion, but her words were too great a reminder of another's...

Chuck said no more and made his way to Nate, taking the seat beside him. He pretended not to see Nate looking at him as he sat, and refused to face him once, during the conversation that resumed.

"Oh yes, Mr. Archibald is quite the gentlemen. His elegance is one that every New York socialite would attest to and many would vouch that his gallant handsome figure leaves much to be desired. I fact…"

By this point Chuck was good and ready to smash his scotch glass over Nate's head and storm off out the room when—

"Oh yes it's quite a shame, but as it stands going to town this morning is very much out of the question. It's too bad really; I _had_ hoped to take Mr. Archibald to the hospital opening. His mother will not forgive me for not introducing him formally; it really is a shame."

"Oh cousins, don't worry yourself so. We are family now, as you said. Why don't Pierre and I take Mr. Archibald instead?"

"How charming. Really it's so very sweet of you, but I wouldn't dream of imposing."

"Nonsense cousin. Your guest is ours, our hospitality is only an extension to yours. It is no trouble at all. Pierre and I would love nothing better than to have Mr. Archibald accompany us."

Pierre hastily echoed his sister in their wish to have Nate join them for the day's social event and Chuck staring suspiciously at his mother tried to see the connections. The hospital opening was far from the most romantic place two young socialites could attend, he was shocked that she could not cook up a more interesting date…

"You gonna tell me what all this is about?" Nate asked quietly while Ms. Hesse-Cassel and Charlotte moved on and were now as excited as can be, chattered about the wedding.

"I'm shock Nathaniel, I never thought you were so thick. The _princess_ is so obviously wet in her panties for you."

Chuck could almost _hear_ Nate's sleazy grin.

"You know what I mean man. What the hell are you doing here in middle of—"

"I could just as easily ask why the hell _you're _here man."

"Your dad sent me—"

"What?! And why the hell would my father want _you_here?"

"He said he wanted me to keep an eye on you," at this, in spite of himself, Chuck couldn't help but share a grin with Nate, "besides, my mom is being as insufferable as ever. Bart Bass' offered break sounded like a hell of a plan when he made it."

"What about…Blair?"

"What about her?"

"You guys seemed…I though you would want to be with your girlfriend after…"

"Well we've been together a long time, I'm guessing it's no big deal…besides she understands that I NEED a break from home."

Chuck grimaced into his scotch; obviously Nate was a clueless moron.

"Anyway, you still haven't answered the question man…and you haven't congratulated me"

"Why would I congratulate you Nathaniel?"

Nate stared at him in shock, then he grinned and smacked him on the shoulder. Chuck wanted to smack him back, but resisted the urge.

"Where _is_ my boy? I thought you'd be all over it; me finally tapping that sweet ass. Come on man, what the hell is going on with you lately."

Chuck had never wanted to smack Nate harder than when he called Blair sweet ass, but he resisted again, though this time it took chugging his glass empty to do so.

"Your boy is fucking tired; tired of American whores. I'm coming to this er hospital event and I'm going to find a hot ass Monacan bitch to fuck."

"Alright. You were freaking me out man…good to have you back."

Nate slapped him on the back again.

"You have no idea how good."

XXX

"Pierre, how bout we uh leave early?"

Chuck was watching Nate and Charlotte, engrossed in champagne and conversation. Nate had been bitching about his parents earlier. It was the classic Nate move; bitch n brood n the chicks will love it. The poor boy didn't know how effective it was, but judging by the lingering touches the princess gave him, it aced.

"Leave? So soon? What do you have on your mind Bass?"

Chuck caught his eye and grinned.

"Just drinks. No pressure."

"Ah, just what you said last time…"

"Last time…things have changed since…" Chuck drained his champagne with a sour look on his face.

Pierre merely laughed and followed him away from the crowd and to where their private car awaited.

"Come back for—"

"NO! Nathaniel has his own transportation planned for the princess. You are solely for _our_ purposes."

Pierre stared at him with wide grey-blue eyes, but didn't say anything until the car pulled out and they were destined for a shady bar they had often visited in the past.

"Care to tell me what is going on?"

"You sister looked very cozy with uh my friend. They looked like they needed some time that's all."

Pierre shrugged then laughed.

"Always with the games Bass."

"Yeah well, lately I just get caught in."

XXX

"Blair dear, come join us. This is Mrs. Bertram. She is an old friend."

Blair came down and greeted the woman. She had met her before, but not often. She was one of those who liked her European friends best.

"Oh darling Blair, I'm so sorry. I do hope you are feeling well. I must say: you look marvelous, as gay as ever, despite the circumstances..."

Blair gave her an odd look and turned to stare at her mother, who appeared just about as bewildered as she herself.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't understand. Why shouldn't I be gay?"

"Oh, uh, of course not. No reason. It was foolish of me to assume…I just thought since you had been together for such a very long time…"

"Pardon me? Are you suggesting that—"

"Oh child I know. And last night I just heard about him and the princess. Everyone is talking about it—ah, love is fickle, no?"

"Excuse me—" Blair was losing patience with the woman and was about to give her a piece of her mind when her mother interrupted her.

"The princess? What princess?"

Mrs. Bertram stared at them in shock for a second before regaining herself and smiling elegantly, bowed her head.

"You must forgive me. It was not my place to—"

"Oh no, Mrs. Bertram please go on. Tell us about this princess."

Mrs. Bertram watched the two Waldorf women's faces for a full twenty second or so. When sure that it was safe, she began talking again.

"Very well, but you did not hear it from me."

Mrs. Bertram now took a sip of her drink before she continued on.

"This morning in Monaco Princess Charlotte was seen attending a hospital opening with Mr. Archibald as her escort and later at the party that followed, they parted from their party and were the last of the guests, heading off alone to the princess' residence in the city. It appears that Mr. Archibald never returned to the Hesse-Cassel manor where he is said to have been staying, but spend the rest of the night with the princess."

Blair felt her knees weaken at this—this ridiculous allegation. She would not believe the woman, she could not. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Blair asked to be excused, and as steadily as she could manage, made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. Once the door was shut she sprang to her laptop and googled "Princess of Monaco" + "hospital opening" and looked at the news results…and boy there were many.

Shocked and horrified Blair clicked open the first one, and there it was: a picture of Nate and a beautiful brunette, their heads leaned in close as they undoubtedly were engaged in a whispered conversation. To Blair the close proximity was not the matter, it was the look in Nate's face that did. He had a certain smile, a distinct twinkle in his eyes as he as he stared at the princess. It broke her heart to pieces to see it…to see _her_ smile, the one she had foolishly believed reserved for herself only. She had time and time again thought back to that look; whenever things were bad…when she found out about him and Serena….when she saw him and the birthday slut…she had always, always taken comfort in that look. Always believing that it was a sign to his true feelings…that despite where his teenage body led him, his heart belonged to her and only her.

She now gave the laptop screen an ugly sneer, sadistically imagining that look on his face as Serena straddled him, smiling at her like that as she moaned and thrashed her head. Her thoughts then went to herself; remembering the look as he—

No, Blair decided, it couldn't be. Nate loved her, perhaps he was thinking of her...telling the princess about her... Blair knew there was only one way to find out. Glad that she hadn't smashed her laptop to pieces in a moment of fury, she now logged on to find her choice travel agency site and bought a one way ticket to Monaco. School was going to have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, def encouraging to continue this story Anyway I'm sorry for taking a little longer with this chapter, I was at two minds about how to write it. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madam," Herald called to draw Ms. Hesse-Cassel's attention to him.

"Yes?"

"There is a Miss. Blair Waldorf seeking your audience."

Ms. Hesse-Cassel was silent for a second, savoring the offered information. She then turned to Herald with a small smile.

"Charming. Have her wait in the south parlor."

Herald turned to leave but soon as he had reached the doorway, his mistress called on him to stop.

"After you escort Miss. Waldorf to the South Parlor I would like you to fetch my son. Do take your time dear, in seeking my son that is."

He bowed his head slightly and disappeared. Ms. Hesse-Cassel then let escape a soft moan. She walked over and entered her closet walking around for a bit before settling on an off-shoulder champagne colored dress. She then slipped out of her thin silk robe and displayed her remarkable ability to dress at a great speed. With a few careless strokes of brush through her silken honey hair and the addition of a pair of simple diamond earrings, she descended her magnificent room and made her way to where the girl she was convinced to call a daughter one day, awaited.

"Miss. Waldorf, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ms. Hesse-Cassel entered the South Parlor where a visibly distressed figure of Blair Waldorf paced. Blair had discarded her plane ticket when her mother promised her the private jet, and so, she had travelled to Monaco the very next day. She had had perhaps three or four hours of sleep on the plane, no more, and upon arrival, in her rush to make the Hesse-Cassel manor in time for brunch, she had only enough time to check into a hotel room and shower. Now, at the sight of Chuck's mother, she became very aware of the serious sleep dept she had culminated.

"Ms. Hesse-Cassel, I-uh, I called this morning. "

"Yes of course. I guess it must have slipped my mind. Oh dear never mind that now, it is wonderful to see you; so grown up, so very beautiful. How is your mother darling?"

"She is fine thank you—"

"Are you here for Christmas? Taking an early break? Will your mother be joining you? It's been too long since I've last seen Eleanor; never met a creature more enchanting. Where are you staying at Blair darling?"

"At the Palace hotel. I'm just here for a short while, a quick vacation if you will."

"Ah, I see. Well then the hotel won't do. Darling you must, and I refuse to take no for an answer, must stay with us. Nathaniel Archibald is staying here, it would only be right if you joined us."

"Oh no, I can't. My room at the palace will be fine, but I appreciate your asking."

"Like I said Miss. Waldorf, I refuse to take no for an answer. I will send Herald for your things this afternoon. And no, don't worry your pretty head about this. I'm sure the boys will be as delighted as I to have you here."

"I. wow. Thank you Miss. Hesse-Cassel."

Chuck's mother just smiled sweetly, gesturing for her to sit down, and went on to pour her a cup of tea from a tray freshly brought in by a maid. She handed Blair the hot tea, cooled by milk, and offered a tray of exotic pastries. Blair, feeling queasy at the moment, refused all politely and restrained herself from draining her teacup.

"I was wondering if the boys are in at the moment. I would really love to see them."

"Ah. Of course. The boys; a young lady's greatest pleasure in life," Blair blushed at this and Ms. Hesse-Cassel pretended not to notice, "I'm afraid the boys you seek Miss. Waldorf are not to be had…for the day, anyway. Princess Charlotte had a car sent this morning and I very much doubt that either boy would leave her company until required to do so."

Blair parted her lips to say something, but somehow the words got lost as the grand white doors parted to reveal a pale brunette with striking features. Coughing to cover the 'urgh' that had escaped her throat in her shock, she dropped her eyes to the floor. She had forgotten how beautiful he was, especially when dressed in whites.

"Charles darling, I thought you were with the princess…"

Chuck seemed not to have heard her. His eyes were fixed on the flushed face brunette and his breath was painfully caught in his chest. He remained this way till he had her, until her eyes travelled to his. They shared a mutually guarded gaze, before Chuck broke away, and turned back to his mother.

"I had better plans."

"Well diamond, I suggest you drop them. It would be a great offense to propriety if you leave our darling young guest without a companion of her own age. I suggest you take her…"

Chuck had by now drowned out his mother's voice and openly watched Blair where she sat, tugging ever so slightly at her white skirt. He wanted to hate her, he really did, but one look at her adorable mannerisms and he…he smiled.

"That sounds fine mother. If Miss. Waldorf does not object, then I plan to take her right away."

He refused to meet her stare just yet and instead went over to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Marvelous. I will go and call you a car," Ms. Hesse-Cassel rose from her seat now and turned back to Blair one last time, "it was lovely seeing you Miss Waldorf. I look forward to bettering our acquaintance."

Blair smiled politely but sensed something more to the one she received from Chuck's mother. She watched her golden nymph-like form disappear in awe, betraying herself in wondering of their bettered acquaintance and an event that would lead there.

"Waldorf, you owe me another sublime sack session; I'm taking your pretty little ass to fetch Nate from skanky royal claws."

Blair watched him in shock.

"You're going to take me—since when have you become so _charitable_ Bass?"

"If you'd rather not go—"

"Of course I want to go."

Chuck held out an arm, gesturing for Blair to lead the way. She did, and offered him only a conflicted frown.

Once in the limo, Chuck went on to tease and taunt her the whole way. She glared and used her sharp tongue in defense, though very much aware of the gallantry of his actions. She wondered if perhaps this too was due to some greater scheme of Chucks, one that would have an ultimate result in her suffering in the end, by intention or not. She wondered about this a lot, but it would not stop her from enjoying the ride. It could not stop her deep study of his dancing eyes or her enjoying their physical contact on actions arising from her occasional aggression.

Somewhere along the way, Blair had forgotten Charlotte…forgotten Nate. She had been so enthralled in whatever that was that remained between her and Chuck, she was barely aware of her prior purposes or their existence. Something inside of Blair however kept her upright, kept her clamped to the journey she had set out on. It kept her from running her fingers along Chuck's cheekbones and down his jaw-line. It kept her from pressing up against him, breathing his scent, and devouring whatever she could of him. She sat still, however often she felt his gaze, watching her from the corner of his eyes when intent on looking ahead.

"I am quite aware any such advice is useless, but I will go ahead and give it nonetheless; Waldorf try not to make a scene. The girl is a princess. We are on private property, so let's keep the conflict within the borders, shall we?"

Blair said nothing to this and merely waited for him to lead the way.

Blair and Chuck were greeted by the head servant who was quick to recognize Chuck Bass as family and to escort and announce them to where he believed the princess and her guest resided. Blair did not know what to expect, but something in her was glad that Chuck would be right there, standing behind her no matter the picturesque onto which they have walked in on. She risked a half glance at him, noticing his tightened jaw.

"Madam, Cousin Bass. How charming to see you both. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Princess Charlotte and Nate were seated at a white table on an exquisite porch overlooking a garden that was truly royal in every sense. Though their chairs were closer that it was necessarily, and their air and disposition flirty, Blair could not immediately find anything to condemn. In shocked relief she took the princess' offer of taking a seat and Chuck followed.

"Miss. Waldorf here is a guest at the Hesse-Cassel manor. She was eager to wait on you cousin and so mother suggested that I bring her along with me, believing it a crime not to let establish an acquaintance between two women so fine."

The princess wore a tight smile, clear that the identity of their guest did not escape her notice. She glanced at Nate over her bare shoulder and turned to Blair once more, with a smile that was more cautiously crafted.

"You are every bit as beautiful as your reputation states, Miss. Waldorf."

"Thank you princess, but do call me Blair."

"Please Blair dear, call me Charlotte."

Blair smiled and gladly took the drink offered by a returning servant. As cautiously as she could, she let her eyes travel to Nate's face, who had been staring at her completely dumbstruck for some time. At the meeting of their gaze, he became fully aware of her fury and looked away before checking Chuck's for some sort of answer. When he finally had his voice, he couldn't stop himself for asking:

"I didn't know that you would be joining me here, in Monaco I mean."

Blair gave him an icy stare one that forced his gaze down.

"Chuck's mother invited me; I couldn't refuse, naturally."

Chuck smiled to himself, wondering just how his mother had gotten her to come. The idea of an open invitation was laughable, and in the look he shared with Nate, it was obvious that the later boy agreed. Nate didn't voice his thoughts and dismissed the subject in his reply.

"Well I'm glad to have you here sweetheart."

The subject was dropped and the princess was only glad for it. She quickly went on to revive the topic of conversation before their guests' arrival. It was about her short career in modeling. It was about her part in the anti-fur campaign, a topic Nate, as Blair knew him, would have no interest in. Yet she watched as his complete attention and unwavering focus on the princess a she blabbed on. He would tease her and argue with her, taking the opposite side and feigning passion on the subject. Blair watched them in awe. She watched Charlotte with that magnificent light brown main, thrashing her head about in laughter, sending her silken waves afloat. She watched her long arms waving freely about, her expression ever-changing, her fluid body; expanding and contracting, close then far, her and his. She was watching Serena.

Blair didn't care that Nate didn't touch Charlotte. She didn't care that his manner though engaged, was far from flirtatious. It was his eyes, the smile, that drilled a hole through her. He watched the princess like an artist gazing at his masterpiece. He watched her in the look she prized, and yet directed at the princess, it was more. She could suddenly see him and Serena, for the first time allowing herself to take the picture in as a whole. With a deep breath she stood up and asked to be excused, getting the attending servant to escort her to the closest bathroom.

Chuck had seen Blair's legs tremble as she stood. He had heard the shatter in her voice. He was determined to follow her, but did not want to arise suspicion, for her case and so waited a little while before he too set out in search of a bathroom. Once inside Charlotte's house, he found Blair sitting on a couch with her eyes closed. He gently called her name and she slowly blinked, letting a small smile etch onto her face.

"Bass, please take me somewhere."

Chuck went over to her, watching her with those intense eyes of his. Blair resisted the urge to shiver and instead took his offered hand and rose up.

They walked quietly to the door and waited for his limo at the front gates. Neither seemed bothered by the silence, on the contrary it was of the pleasant kind. Eventually they slid into the limo, and memories of illicit activities in such places haunted each. Once again Chuck was sitting inches away, his dark hair ruffled and his beautiful face pensive. Blair watched him with a hungry stare, aware that she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything. She could almost taste his expensive spicy cologne, feel it's bitterness on the tip of her tongue. She could not take it anymore, and in her enchanted state, once again made the journey to him and pressed her savage lips against his.

She kissed him with her entire body, tasting and taking every bit of him that she possibly could. He responded with equal valor and let his yearning hands explore her body. She shivered violently under his touch, ready to scream with desire when he suddenly stopped. He pulled away and sat up, glaring out the window. Blair, flushed and confused, slid back to where she sat. She felt cold, as though suddenly aware of the icy air that surrounded. She shivered again. It was simultaneous to a quiet sob that escaped her throat. Chuck had been watching her out of the corner of his eyes and at this he fully turned to her. He had on only an old classic styled polo, and not much else. He half wondered about covering her in his thin shirt, before his fingers moved to his scurf. In one fast motion he folded the scarf and knotted it around Blair's throat and bare chest. Content with this, he then turned back to the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm planning on finishing this story in two more chapters, so hope you still like it and yes I know Blair didn't get to claw the princess chick apart in this one, but this wasn't the right time. Merry X-mass to all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck took Blair to an elegant little Mediterranean restaurant for lunch on the request that she was starving. They didn't talk much on the way there and about the same as they ate. Blair didn't know what to say or that she wanted to say it and Chuck simply had no desire to speak, aware of the potential damage his pride was left under if he did. So they sat in silence surrounded by unspeakable beauty until Blair, after her 2nd drink, finally drew enough courage to ask:

"What the hell was that about Bass?"

Chuck's eyes locked into hers, staring at her like a pair of stones; cold and hard. He said nothing.

"I thought a girl had to be over 50 or 200 pounds before she got rejected by Chuck Bass. Don't you have a heinous reputation to uphold?"

"What's heinous is your choice of beds to hop. Quite a leap you made Waldorf. I had felt honor for having taken your precious virginity you know. Now however, there is hardly any pride to be had. I don't regret any of our sack sessions, rest assured of that, and I don't pretend to ignore that I helped along your new skank status, but I'm sure as hell not gonna touch you after screwing my best friend."

Blair winced, but her eyes only hardened.

"You seemed more than ready at first."

"Yeah well, I needed a taste before my gag reflexes acted up."

"Very amusing Bass, but if you really think that I was going to let you actually touch me, then you're a deluded moron."

"You were undoing my pants Blair. I can't imagine an ulterior motive."

Blair blushed at this but did not turn away from his gaze or look any less hard.

"Are you jealous Bass? Jealous that Nate and I made _love_, that we don't just fuck? Are your _butterflies_ agitated? Perhaps it's them that are acting up."

Chuck matched Blair's sarcastic grin with his trademark smirk.

"Made _love_? Is that what you call premature ejaculation these days? It must have been fun Waldorf. I mean here you are, less than a week later, with your hands reaching for his best friend's—"

"Oh shut up Bass. I was not planning to have sex with you."

Chuck's smirk just widened and he said no more.

The limo ride home felt a great deal longer than Chuck anticipated. Blair with her sleep dept being what it was soon fell asleep, although her uneasy mind kept her from being truly at peace. Chuck was glad of this as he now had the leisure to stare at her as he pleased. While he had come to recognize her as the most desirable female in his acquaintance, he couldn't help but note that at the moment she looked about thirteen. Maybe it was the childish look on her face, childlike in its unassured countenance. Or maybe it was the way her skinny arms flailed about lazily and carelessly. Perhaps it was how her lips muttered in silence; like a youngling whose thoughts were jumbled and would never come out as they ought. He watched in utter fascination, fascinated that her sleeping fully clothed figure would excite him so. He really had missed being able to look at her as much as he pleased. He really loved the sight of his scarf resting around her delicate neck.

Upon the car reaching the Hesse-Cassel manor, Blair was somehow jolted awake, and sat up slowly, very clearly from an unsatisfactory nap. She seemed a little dizzy, stumbling when she walked and Harold, after greeting them at the door, took hold of her to help, but Blair pushed him away angrily stating that she was fine. Chuck sighed loudly and went over himself to hold her straight and up the stairs as Harold guided them to her room. Once inside, Chuck settled her on the bed and was about to leave the room when.

"Bass"

Chuck turned around to find Blair sitting up on the bed, appearing to be completely rejuvenated and currently shirtless. He took a second too long to enjoy the sight of his scarf resting between her black laced cleavage. Blair only smirked and rid herself of her bra.

"That was a pretty sad attempt to get laid Waldorf. You must be really desperate."

He turned around again, but before he had reached the door Blair had tackled him down. She sat on his stomach, pinning his arms down with her knees. She smirked again, looking remarkably Bass-like, and put her index finger to his lips.

"I _am_ desperate."

She slid down on him and without a care for his shirt, once again reached down to undo his pants, her fingers working faster this time. Chuck would have stopped her again, but in her kiss she whispered over and over again that she wanted him. He knew her want was equal in meaning to desire, and only sexual desire at that, but he was at least sure that this want was greater for no one other than him. He gave in, letting straddling figure undress him, ride him, and with a near shriek collapse onto his chest. She remained there, her breasts crushed against him and their legs entangled, when her sleep dept caught on again. Before Chuck had registered her post-coital figure, she fell fast asleep, her arms remained locked around his neck. Taking only a few seconds to enjoy their new disposition, he sighed deeply and picked her up and carried her to the bed pulling the covers over her.

He watched her sleeping face again, noting the difference. She had almost a smile on and her arms, though spread, remained in place. However, her lips still moved in silence…well not so much anymore. Chuck could hear her voice, however tiny it was, and the one word she uttered over and over again: Serena. He watched her in confusion but she said no more. He was unsatisfied but finally tore himself away from the bed and made his way to the grand windows to close her curtains, cutting off the sunlight. He then quickly dressed and slipped out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charles, what are you doing?"

Chuck did not turn to look into his mother's face. He didn't need to feel guilty for what he was doing. _She _was the guilty one, and yet he could never hold contempt for her. He could only feel angry and get the hell away. He had only himself to blame.

"Charles please. Whatever happened, whatever you think…maybe it could be salvaged?"

"How do you salvage yourself from being used?"

"Charles…"

Ms. Hesse-Cassel closed the door behind her and went to join her son where he now sat on his bed, glaring at whatever he saw out the window. She hugged his head to her chest and cried for him. Her romantic nature was deeply disappointed, sure, but it was the subtle appearances of vulnerability in his face that tore away at her. It had been a long time since she had last seen it.

"Mother please."

But Ms. Hesse-Cassel shook her head like a child and cried harder.

"Mother, you're ruining my enjoyment of your cleavage."

"Do—don't be gross Cha-Charles," she said setting him free and using her hands to wipe away at her tears.

Chuck rolled his eyes, but used his sleeve to pat her cheeks dry. She gave him a sad smile before ruining his work with a fresh batch of tears. He sighed and set to work again, wondering if she would ever grow up and that perhaps his father wouldn't have left her for Van der Bitch if she had.

"Harold told me your plane leaves past midnight. There—there is no reason for you to leave so soon…"

"There is."

"Please Charles."

Chuck got up again and placed the last few things sprawled out on the bed into his bag. Only then did he look directly into the tear streaked face of his young mother. She gave him a sad smile and reached for his hand which she squeezed and brought to her lips for a soft kiss.

"You give me no choice Charles Bass."

Ms. Hesse-Cassel then, with one last hug and a kiss on each cheek, left her son's room. She quietly closed the door behind her and using a fine silver key, locked it. Then, giving the ivory doorknob an affectionate squeeze, she echoed herself.

"You give me no choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair was informed by her maid on her awakening that a party was underway at the manor at the very moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to attend, but there was an overwhelming desire in her to please Ms. Hesse-Cassel and attending her party and paying a complement or two would be a start. It was an hour later when Blair, showered and dressed, was finally out the door and being escorted to the part of the manor where this event was being held. Upon her arrival to the courtyard her maid was dismissed by the hostess herself, who then gently grabbed onto Blair's wrist.

"Miss. Waldorf, a word please?"

"Yes of course."

Blair followed her to the side of the building and up a stone staircase to an empty high porch overlooking the party. She watched the blond's back in bewildered silence, waiting for her to turn around. When she had, and the lady's pale eyes fixed into her own dark ones, and she almost wished she hadn't.

"I always feared for my son, Miss. Waldorf."

Blair's face burned red, but she said nothing and awaited the tongue lashing she was sure this would lead to.

"I always feared that one day he would fall in love with a beautiful careless creature. She'd blond in my mind you know. Blond and very pretty…and very silly. It pained me to think that one day his heart would break over a worthless tramp who loved nothing but herself. A tramp who in her fickle-hearted ways demolished what was already so fragile in him."

Ms. Hesse-Cassel now moved closer to Blair, whose breath was caught in her chest.

"You see Miss. Waldorf; I always feared that the myth was true. That my son would fall for a replicate of his mother.

Ms. Hesse-Cassel's eyes now burned into Blair's.

"I gave my son too little credit. He chose a far superior woman."

Ms. Hesse-Cassel now moved a little closer, and Blair felt her fingers close around her wrist.

"Blair, I know that deep down you know your heart and ultimately will remain loyal to it. I salute you and ask only that you venture there tonight and discover the fate of my son."

Blair then felt a cold object placed in her palm and her fingers forced closed.

"Whatever you decide Blair; there was no one more worthy."

Blair looked to see that Ms. Hesse-Cassel's eyes were fixed on what rested around her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys and glad you liked my story so far. Alright this is the last chapter, however I will most likely do an epilogue. Hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Hess-Cassel left her alone on the porch. Blair had not followed, she needed a minute. She needed to soak in the majestic beauty that surrounded her. Everything in her view was of a different world, one of lazy passion and easy glamour. It was to her down the rabbit hole. Blair did not deny her envy of them. She could not help but wistfully watch Charlotte from where she stood. The princess, like every other young woman present, danced about merrily with a variety of boys. Her hair bounced and her dress danced weightlessly as she moved around the courtyard, smiling and laughing as she pleased. The unguarded flirty nature of scene below left Blair dizzy. She felt intoxicated by the salty Mediterranean air yet at the same time never more aware. Feeling the foreign music more than she heard it, Blair resolved and set out to execute her decision.

Nate was not hard to find, not since Charlotte's break included a chat between the two. Even with the music, the princess' merry laughter was audible and magnetic. Blair allowed it as her guide and stood in front of the pair for a good 30 seconds or so before either noticed. They were all smiles until they saw the look on her face, at which point Blair turned with a sarcastic smile to Charlotte.

"I want to a private conversation with my boyfriend, so you can leave now."

Charlotte winced at her tone and her face darkened.

"You dare talk—"

"Yes, I dare. Now you can get your skanky ass away from us or I'll be sure to tell the Monaco paparazzi what a home wrecking whore you are."

Charlotte looked as though she had been slapped. Now normally a threat like this would follow an identical one from her, but ruining the reputation of this WASP princess was even out of the reach of the _a__ctua__l_ princess.

"She is here with a date…" Nate said weakly looking down.

"Well, then I guess she is also a cheating whore."

Nate didn't say anything.

Charlotte closed her eyes and adjusted her shoulders before turning to Nate.

"No damage done. Your girlfriend simply has had too much wine." She then turned to Blair and sneered down at what lay around her neck, "substitute for diamonds? You had only to ask and I would have lent you something."

At these words Charlotte placed a flirtatious peck onto Nate's cheek, but he did not seem to notice. His eyes had travelled to where Charlotte's had lain, and shock flooded his features. Blair was the first to speak.

"We need to talk. I uh, have to tell you something and hope to god that you'll forgive me."

Nate didn't say anything. He didn't need to hear her say that to know that things were not as they should be; the very sight of Blair Waldorf sporting Chuck's signature scarf had said it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat up at the sound of his door unlocking. He then heard Blair calling and asking if she could enter. That act alone unnerved him, it was very unlike her. He was sure she was nervous and about to deliver some bad news. Letting out a heavy sigh he told her to come in. By the time she was through the doors, his back was to her, repacking the few things he had taken out in the past few hours.

"How did you get the key Waldorf?"

"You're mother..."

"Ah. Naturally."

Blair didn't say anything for a moment. The silence made the lump in his throat pulsate.

"Chuck, I uh broke up with Nate."

"Found him in a corner with the royal skank? Don't worry Waldorf, give it a few weeks and he'll punch out some guy and you'll forget all about this."

"Chuck—"

"Perhaps punching won't even be required. As I remember, last time the green sweater and a puppy dog smile was more than enough to shatter your little resolution."

"Stop it."

Her voice was so thin, so vulnerable. It hurt Chuck to hear her like that. Involuntarily he turned around and made an attempt to reach her, but one look at his scarf knotted around her neck knocked the wind out of him. He stood frozen, looking as though a step closer then the sight would disappear…prove itself a figment of his imagination.

"I left him because I realized that there was always going to be a Serena. I'm not his dream and…and…he isn't mine. I love him, I do, but I love my dream more. I think one day I could even…even fall in love with that dream."

Chuck stared at her, barely hearing but understanding clearly.

"But Nate _is_ your dream."

"I thought he was. But—Chuck, don't you get it? Don't you see? I gave _you_ my virginity."

"You were drunk—"

"I've been drunk before…"

"Blair…"

"No. You don't see. I thought it was meant to be with him, to him, but every time I lost heat…I never really had the heat to begin with."

Chuck was broken out of his trance but was now extremely confused. Blair only smiled.

"I've always been attracted to you Bass, but never took it seriously. You're like the forbidden fruit…always attractive and once had, you awaken one to a whole new world. Suddenly my heaven, my dreamy goals are fickle and empty, and your hell tempting. Everlasting. Ever-bounding."

Chuck opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped and he quickly closed it again.

"Chuck, you're my nightmare…and dream. The lines sort of blur out."

"What changed Waldorf? A week ago you—"

"Nate."

"Nathaniel?"

"I didn't have to look any farther to see…"

At this Blair moved closer and spoke again only after standing inched away from Chuck.

"…to realize how devastating giving up a dream is."

At this she closed her eyes and brushed her lips against Chuck's, who was only glad to receive them. Though this was a gentle kiss, with their lips barely touching, the subsequent ones grew deeper and of greater force. Chuck's fingers played with Blair's zipper for a few seconds before she groaned for him to stop. Chuck terrified that he had dreamed up the past few minutes, pulled away quickly and watched her with quizzical eyes.

"We can do this later. But how bout we go out to the party and celebrate our union over a toast of Champaign?"

"Slow down Waldorf…what do you mean union?"

Blair slapped him on the arm and not gently either.

"Your mother would want to know too. I mean Nate left for the airport without a goodbye, we will have to ask her pardon for your best friend's actions…"

"Was he—"

"Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight. We have lots of time to worry about Nate and UES and New York…Just one night off?"

Chuck answered her with a kiss and they set off out the room and to the party in the courtyard.

"My mother adores you."

"Does she now?"

Blair smiled to herself, but revealed nothing and they continued down the hall to the Eastern yards.

The young couple had a formal introduction made by the lady of the house, and were later asked to lead the last dance of the night. As she swirled and twirled in Chuck's arms, Blair had never felt more like royalty. Suddenly Prince Charming was only a childish fetish, and King Bass a more desirable reality. The whole night seemed like a dream, one that had been beyond the grasps of her imagination, beyond any pleasure she could have planned. In a way it was like that night in Chuck's limo…

When the last dance was over Blair, uncaged as she was, let out a victorious cheer and pressed her lips to Chucks. It was a kiss like no other, a kiss that spoke with her entire being…the whole of her body engaged in the process. Watching Chuck's panting face she grinned to herself, wishing that all could see her, Blair Waldorf giving into passion at the center of a royal bash wearing Chuck Bass' signature scarf with her Chanel dress. With that thought came an idea and within seconds her hands went to Chuck's back pocket and her lips pressed to his again.

"Blair, what are you doing?"

Blair gave him back his phone with a wicked smile.

"Just a little clip for Gossip Bitch. It's an introduction, to the _new _royal family."

Chuck gaped and Blair only kissed him again. Their night was now complete…though the private aspects still awaited.


End file.
